


Storm Forever

by Aline



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline/pseuds/Aline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivo en Sussex, Nueva Jersey,  y hasta ahora siempre he tenido una vida común. Soy una chica como cualquiera, tengo una familia bien constituida y con diecisiete años voy a la escuela, tengo aspiraciones para el futuro y una atareada y prometedora carrera periodística, si es que logro aprobar Francés y obtengo el puntaje necesario para entrar a estudiar lo que yo quiero. ¿Suena bonito, verdad?, mi vida ha sido tranquila hasta ahora…</p><p>¿Por qué había tenido que ser testigo de un asesinato y por qué no pude mantener mis nariz lejos de todo lo que tuviese que ver con el asunto?, ¿por qué fui tan tonta como para seguir investigando a espaldas de todos, inclusive la policía?,  ¿por qué me quedé callada?</p><p>Ahora tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mi arrogancia y mi poco tino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en el Universo de Meyer, los personajes que aquí ocupo son de mi total autoría, por lo menos en la primera parte de la trilogía que no tiene ánimo de lucro. 
> 
> Espero la disfruten.

**Prefacio**

 

Nunca en mis años de vida pensé que la situación llegaría a estos extremos, tal vez se debía a que nunca había pensado que mi vida se acabaría de esta forma. Apenas puedo sentir mis brazos, ni hablar  de la punta de mis pies.

Mi cuerpo está entumecido, debo parecer una muñeca de trapo en sus manos, tan sumisa… apenas pudiendo respirar y con la visión cada vez menos clara, perdiéndome entre las sombras poco a poco.


	2. Una razón para sacar la libreta

**Una razón real para sacar la libreta**

 

El pronóstico del tiempo no era atípico en esta época del año, estando ya a mitad de otoño, las temperaturas empezaban a bajar de una forma catastrófica por las noches y mañanas, por eso al escuchar al _Señor del Clima_ , no tuve nada más que suspirar y recordarme que debía ponerme los guantes si mis dedos no querían sucumbir por entumecimiento.

 

Mi familia y yo vivíamos en Sussex desde que tenía nueve años, casi diez en realidad, nos habíamos mudado de Cleveland tras la muerte del abuelo Konstantinos. Mi abuela, Eurídice Telias, había quedado devastada por su fallecimiento y no era para menos, habían venido desde Grecia juntos en busca de mayores oportunidades, con el sueño americano a flor de piel. Ella me contaba siempre que _habían tenido que luchar para hacerse paso en esta sociedad, habían sufrido los pormenores de ser inmigrantes y habían superado muchísimas metas_. Esas eran sus palabras y siempre que las decía tenía una expresión soñadora en su rostro, lo que me provocaba a mi hermana y a mí una sonrisa.

Desde el día en que sorprendimos a la abuela con la mudanza, hace ya nueve años casi exactos, mi vida había cambiado un poco. Mis padres habían cerrado su joyería y la habían reabierto en el centro de Sussex, los primero años fueron un poco difíciles económicamente, aunque yo no era muy consciente de ello, pues estaba más pendiente de la burla que hacían mis compañeras a mi hermana y a mí. Es que tener nombres poco usuales también puede caerte en contra.

En mi caso, Kallisté Telias, fui objeto de burlas por una larga temporada hasta que les callé la boca.

 

―Estás soñando despierta otra vez―Berenike era mi hermana menor, nos llevábamos por dos años. Ella era una muchachita realmente bella, con quince primaveras ella podría ser la envidia de medio estado.

 

            Mi hermana era un poco más baja que yo, aunque rondaba el metro setenta y; a diferencia mía, su cabello castaño oscuro era perfecto para la tonalidad de su piel, bueno, en realidad, ambas teníamos aproximadamente el mismo color, sólo que el cabello rubio me hacía parecer un poco rara.

 

― ¿Debería sorprenderte? ―contesté sin muchos preámbulos.

 

―No―dijo ella, meneando su largo cabello moreno―pero debería importarte. Tienes que terminar el desayuno y lavarte los dientes en seis minutos o perderás el autobús.

 

            Oh, había olvidado ese detalle.

 

            Me tragué el café cargado sin parar ni un segundo. Esto era cosa de todas las mañanas, en vez de desayunar, terminaba viendo las noticias y el reporte del clima en el televisor de la cocina.

 

            Mis padres ya estaban acostumbrados a ello y habían optado por dejar de avisarme, a ver si algún día se me quitaba la manía. A ver si algún día terminaba corriendo tras el autobús escolar como una caricatura, cuestión que, afortunadamente, no había ocurrido jamás.

 

            Corrí escaleras arriba, al baño del segundo piso donde estaba mi cepillo de dientes, como una ráfaga. Hice lo que debía hacer mientras miraba el reloj de pulsera y luego volví a bajar.

 

            Me abalancé sobre el sillón, quitando de él la ropa abrigadora. Me puse el anorak con cierta dificultad y luego procedí a sacar de sus bolsillos abultados los guantes.

 

―Ponte la bufanda―le ordené a mi hermana.

 

―No hace tanto frío todavía―bufé. Era la respuesta de todas las mañanas desde que tengo memoria.

 

―No hace tanto frío como en invierno, pero hace el frío suficiente para que pesques un resfriado―señalé. Mi hermana sonrió y cogió su bufanda junto a la mía del perchero al lado de la puerta de entrada, donde acostumbrábamos a dejarlas.

 

― ¿Contenta? ―dijo mientras se enrollaba la prenda en torno al cuello.

 

―Ahora sí―dije cuando comencé a hacer lo mismo con la mía.

 

            Era un acto reflejo. Mi hermana y yo éramos protectoras la una con la otra,  podían vernos juntas siempre, a menos que ella estuviese con las porristas o yo estuviera en el periódico escolar. Se podría denominar nuestro lazo como el de una amistad fraternal, inclusive, las veces en que peleábamos eran por situaciones puntuales. Supongo que tenemos la suerte de que nuestros caracteres no choquen.

 

            El sonido de la bocina nos advirtió que el autobús había llegado al fin. Volví a voltearme al sillón y de él ahora tomé mi mochila, la cual me puse al hombro de inmediato.

 

― ¡Nos vamos! ―grité hacia la cocina.

 

― ¡Que tengan un buen día, niñas! ―respondió la abuela con esa típica vibración suya que hacía parecer que tartamudeaba.

 

            En la cocina se escuchaba el agua correr.

 

            El viento helado me golpeó la cara, mi nariz se entumeció de inmediato luego de cerrar la puerta. Tiré un poco la bufanda hacia arriba para cubrirme y caminé por el pavimento húmedo hasta el autobús amarillo. Mi hermana subió primero saludando al conductor a su paso, de la misma forma en que yo hice después.

 

            Mi hermana aspira tener un auto propio a final de año, dice que es más práctico. Y tiene razón. Técnicamente, el tener un auto te permite movilizarte a dónde sea y teniendo en cuenta el invierno frío y sus tormentas, era preferible tener uno. Sin embargo, aunque ya tengo la licencia de conducir, me es más fácil escabullirme sin uno.

 

―Han dicho que lloverá más tarde, ¿has traído el paraguas? ―Berenike me señaló el puesto desocupado junto a ella para que me sentara.

 

―Lo llevo aquí dentro―señalé con unos golpecitos mi abultada mochila.

 

―Entonces está bien―dijo― ¿le has avisado a ellos que irás al cine? ―reí.

 

―Sí, les he avisado anoche―contesté.

 

―Bien.

 

            La forma en que vivíamos era rutinaria, como la mayor parte de los jóvenes en el país, pasábamos yendo y viniendo de la escuela a casa, intercalando esto con una que otra salida durante la semana. Para suerte nuestra, formábamos parte de una gran gama de alumnos venidos de hasta las ciudades más próximas de Sussex, que tenía un distrito escolar estatal. Allí se erigía un enorme complejo estudiantil que abarcaba desde el séptimo grado hasta el doceavo, el cual curso actualmente.

 

            High Point Regional era una serie de edificios de corte ortogonal, en el cual también se incluía una enorme cancha de pasto, en la cual tendíamos a correr cuando el clima nos acompañaba. Todo esto, más las oficinas administrativas, se encontraba junto a una carretera y rodeada de bosques en todas sus direcciones. Era un lugar hermoso, especialmente cuando el sol brillaba, pero el resto del tiempo, cuando las tormentas acaecían, el lugar se volvía tétrico. Con las nubes oscuras por todas partes, hacían que los bosques fueran amenazantes, como aquellos cuentos de hadas en que te puedes encontrar con un terrible monstruo a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

―Hace más frío de lo que esperaba―le dije a Berenike, y era cierto, la temperatura era tan baja que lograba ver mi aliento densamente.

 

― ¿Debería sorprenderme? ―musitó con mi muletilla.

 

―En absoluto―pronuncié mientras andábamos por la húmeda acera del estacionamiento, de camino al edificio principal―aunque esta noche será horriblemente helada, eso sí―Berenike levantó su mano para saludar a un chico, miembro del equipo de fútbol americano. Era el mismo chico al que saludaba siempre, pero  al que nunca se acercaba. Un muchacho de cabello rubio ceniza y amplios hombros―deberías acercártele, siempre te veo saludándolo, pero jamás te he visto conversar tendido con él―Berenike jadeó y bajó su mano automáticamente.

 

―Tú nunca estás en la cancha para saberlo―espetó a la defensiva. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

 

―Tienes razón―le dije. Le hice el quite a una posa de agua sucia en el camino, la entrada estaba a uno metros―pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no has hablado con él más que un _hola_ y un _chao_.

 

―Bueno―musitó por lo bajo. Apretó la correa de su bolsa nerviosa.

 

―Realmente te gusta―afirmé.

 

― ¿Kallisté, podemos hablar de esto en casa? ―dijo al fin. Con una sonrisa victoriosa asentí.

 

―Después del cine, estaré ansiosa por escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir―ella bufó por mi respuesta.

 

― ¿Por qué tienes que tener la vena periodística? ―me dijo con cierto desdén, el mismo que aparecía cada vez que la persuadía para hablar cosas que ella no quería―eres igual a los sujetos que se la pasan acosando a las estrellas.

 

―Entonces deberías sentirte honrada, te trato como una estrella―bromeé.

 

            Y atravesamos el umbral, los pasillos llenos de casilleros se mostraron ante nosotras. Una nueva semana había comenzado y el periódico estudiantil necesitaría a su reportera estrella en los pasillos otra vez.

 

            Las clase de Francés era mi clase más complicada, no porque no tuviera la aptitud, sino porque me costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación de Madame Paskas, ella hablaba con tal fluidez y rapidez que no lograba anotar todo lo que decía, por lo que el cuaderno lo tenía lleno de anotaciones cortadas, complementadas con los apuntes de mis otros compañeros, además de borrones y garabatos indescifrables. Era increíble pensar que quería ser periodista, que dominaba bien el griego moderno; tanto el escrito como el oral, pero no podía contra el francés puro.

            Berenike me había dicho una y mil veces que tomara español en vez de francés, que era más sencillo. Y cuando veía sus cuadernos… pensaba que había cometido un error horrible.

 

― ¿Madame Telias? ―odiaba cuando pasaba esto. Contuve mi llanto interno un segundo antes de levantarme de mi asiento.

 

            Julie meneó la cabeza ligeramente, era una forma de decirme que estaba ahí para superar la prueba.

 

            Madame Paskas pronunció algo que sonó como: _¿Puede leerme el quinto párrafo de la página setenta y cinco,_ o sesenta y cinco _, del libro?_

 

            Aclaré un poco mi garganta y tomé el libro del pupitre. Era común que todos se quedaran en silencio para escuchar al pobre diablo, en este caso yo, que la profesora eligiera para hablar en francés, lo cual contaba como calificación.

 

― _Commencez, s'il vous plaît_ ―dijo ella con su acento perfecto.

 

            Respiré hondo y recité el párrafo de diez líneas, toda una tortura mientras intentaba pronunciar de la mejor forma posible. Las palabras salieron de mi boca rápido, pausando donde debía, pero el titubeo de mi voz se veía reflejado en el rostro de Madame Paskas, era obvio que había encontrado fallas en mi dicción, ¿o era que estaba temblando?

 

― _Merci, mademoiselle_ ― suspiré suavemente, pero no me senté. Ahora venía el veredicto―tienes problemas con el acento y te atragantas con algunas palabras, a estas alturas deberías tener una mejor fluidez al hablar―asintió levemente, como si estuviese memorizando lo que acababa de decir―te falta un poco más de práctica y poner énfasis en las palabras.

 

            Solté el aire. Eso significaba una calificación baja.

 

―Tal vez una D para esta ocasión―dijo sin muchos problemas ―la próxima clase deseo escuchar que no tienes problemas para hablar.

 

― _Oui, madame_ ―asentí y luego me senté.

 

―No estuviste tan mal como dijo, sólo te está torturando―Julie susurró aquello cuando la profesora se encaminó a la pizarra.

 

―Lo dice alguien que es un prodigio en el francés―musité de igual forma.

 

―Por supuesto, créeme que no estuviste tan mal―afirmó, cuestión que calmó mis nervios. Aquello era una razón por la que nunca sería una periodista televisiva. No podía soportar pensar que un montón de gente estaba escuchándome hablar sólo a mí. Llámenle pánico escénico.

 

            Julie y yo éramos las mejores amigas desde los trece años. Ella había llegado a Sussex desde Phoenix y el cambio de clima la hizo enfermar con frecuencia, por lo que mayor parte del tiempo se excusaba de la clase de educación física por un resfriado pesado. Julie tenía el físico de una muchacha venida de un lugar permanentemente soleado, con un lindo bronceado que se había atenuado apenas por el paso de los años y el pelo oscuro siempre desordenado. A veces la veía y me recordaba a una leona. Lista para saltar sobre su presa. Tenía el brillo chispeante del sol.

            Admito que cuando era más joven la envidaba, ahora he aprendido a verme y aceptarme como soy, en parte es gracias a ella y su manía por halagarme cada dos por tres, creo que eso había sanado mi ego en parte.

            Lo único que podía  notar en contra, era que aún no se le quitaba lo friolenta. Cinco años y aún no se aclimataba. Ella le echaba la culpa al verano entero que pasaba con su madre en su ciudad natal.

 

―Esta noche invitaré yo―dijo con petulancia―me han pagado el viernes pasado así que no tengo problemas con los gastos.

 

―Tampoco es que sea pobre―dije.

 

―Pero no tienes los fondos suficientes―respondió―Kal, tu padre te paga la mesada a fin de mes y estamos en la primera quincena.

 

―Aún tengo dinero del mes pasado―afirmé con un mohín.

 

―Pero te apuesto que no te sobran ni cinco dólares―fruncí el ceño.

 

―Julie…―le advertí.

 

―Admítelo, Kal―siguió con el mismo tono severo―gastaste buena parte del dinero en la cámara que llevas allí―apuntó mi mochila con un dedo. Tragué duro. Tenía razón― y el resto lo has ido gastando en esos líquidos raros para revelar fotos―entonces meneó la cabeza y en son de burla, aunque sin malas intenciones dijo: ― y aún tienes que sobrevivir con lo que tienes hasta fin de mes.

 

―Bueno, ganaste esta vez―susurré.

 

―Una vez que te gane―me sonrió antes de volver la vista al frente para no tropezar con nadie en los pasillos― ¡mira, allá está Peter! ―Julie tenía el tic de apuntar con el dedo todo lo que quería señalar al otro. Ese gesto, a veces, nos habían traído problemas, como una vez que unos tipos de aspecto dudoso se nos acercaron invocados por el índice de mi amiga.

 

            Peter era amigo nuestro desde el año pasado, cuando en una fiesta él tomó de más y tuvimos que llevarlo en el auto hasta su casa. Era un chico musculoso y macizo, de cuello grueso y cabeza más o menos pequeña. A muchos novatos de noveno su sola presencia les daba escalofríos y lo sabía gracias a Berenike.

            Nadie pensaría que sería un hombre tan tranquilo, Julie y yo lo llamamos cariñosamente, Hulk.

            Y hablando de él, parecía que mi amigo estaba interesado en una _junior_. La tenía muy cerquita para ser una simple conversación de amigos.

 

―Peter―dijo Julie, golpeando su espalda al tiempo.

 

            Peter giró su rostro y nos sonrió tímidamente.

 

―Hola, chicas―saludó un poco azorado.

 

― ¿Cómo te va? ―dije en respuesta.

 

― ¿Quién es ella? ―volvió a señalar Julie.

 

            Oh, la pobre estaba tan avergonzada que bajó la vista un poco. La chica en cuestión era tan pequeñita de estatura, apenas me llegaba al hombro y Julie ni siquiera le estaba haciendo más fácil la situación. Estaba claro que habíamos interrumpido algo importante.

 

―Ella es Alana Leyton ―comentó Peter mientras bajaba el insistente dedo de Julie―es una junior.

 

―Un gusto, Alana―asentí―soy Kallisté Telias―la chica en cuestión me devolvió la vista con los ojos desorbitados, siempre obtenía esa mirada cuando escuchaban mi nombre por primera vez―sí, mi nombre es raro.

 

―Lo siento―musitó avergonzada.

 

―Estoy acostumbrada―dije―puedes llamarme Kal, la chica del periódico.

 

            Ella rió.

 

―Y que Julie no te intimide, suele ser efusiva en algunas cosas―ella asintió.

 

― ¿Vamos a la cafetería? ―preguntó la susodicha―perderemos la hora del almuerzo a esta altura y Berenike debe estar esperándonos con cara de perro.

 

―Conoces bien a mi hermana―musité. Imaginarla jugando con la comida, pero absteniéndose a comer en la cafetería, no me era difícil, ella y sus amigos eran bastante puntuales cuando se trataba de comer―vamos, Pete― dije―y tú también, Alana, o nos quedaremos sin almuerzo.

 

            El primer tema que Elliot Lubanski me dio para investigar esta semana eran los robos que se producían entre medio de las clases, unos desconocidos habían empezado a robar de los casilleros objetos de valor que el alumnado guardaba en sus cabinas, pensando que nadie vulneraría sus espacios personales. De ahí que no haya dejado en él mi preciada cámara.

            No sería una investigación extenuante, era cuestión de mantenerse lo menos sospechosa posible, entrevistar a la víctimas y anotar a aquellas personas que habían salido de clase desde el miércoles pasado, cuando inició la ola de robos, y fijarme cuántas de ellas concordaban con el horario de los saqueos. Sería fácil, además, si se trataba de una sola persona la que concordaba, aunque el sujeto debía ser extremadamente inteligente como para sacar las combinaciones de los candados.

 

            Que bueno que el periódico de la próxima semana comienza a imprimirse recién el viernes.

 

―Fue durante el primer periodo, el miércoles. Dejé un reloj bañado en plata que le había comprado a una chica de algebra. Era un regalo para mi padre. Cuando abrí el casillero para hacer el cambio de cuadernos, ya no estaba―me dijo mientras guardaba sus lápices en su bolso. Yo anoté ávidamente sobre mi pequeña libreta.

 

― ¿No te robó nada más? ―ella me miró unos segundos, aunque sus ojos miraban más allá de mí.

 

―Un espejo de bolsillo―fruncí el ceño y lo anoté.

 

―De acuerdo… ―musité― ¿algo más que desees agregar?

 

―Temo que sí, quisiera dedicarle unas palabras al ladrón, pero son irreproducibles―yo reí suavemente.

 

―Gracias, Amelie―dije, ella me dio una despedida y yo me alejé.

 

            Siguiente parada, la segunda víctima.

 

            Había recopilado información de quince casos en menos de una semana, la mayoría datados del viernes de la semana pasada. La lista de las cosas robadas abarcaba desde un simple set de maquillaje hasta un reproductor mp3. Lo más interesante era que el ladrón se llevaba cualquier cosa que tuviera un valor monetario considerable. Agradecía que a ninguno de los chicos de las clases computacionales se les ocurriera dejar sus notebooks en los casilleros, sino estaríamos hablando de una buena cantidad de dólares en juego.

            En sí, el tipo era un descarado monumental y parecía que actuaba al azar, sin mucha ciencia, se llevaba lo que encontraba en el primer casillero en que posara los ojos.

 

―Desenchúfate―Julie hizo tronar sus dedos frente mío. Descolocándome.

 

―Lo siento―musité. Volví a ausentarme de la tierra. Debo dejar de hacerlo, podría causar un accidente.

 

―Bere se está despidiendo de ti. El autobús ya se va―parpadeé y miré a mi hermana que esperaba de brazos cruzados frente mío. Más atrás de ellas dos, el autobús amarillo que pasaba por enfrente de nuestra casa estaba llenándose ya.

 

―Nos vemos en casa―dije avergonzada por mi falta de atención. Mi hermana suspiró sonoramente.

 

―No llegues muy tarde ¿sí?, la tormenta podría caer en cualquier momento―sonreí.

 

―No te preocupes por eso―dije―ahora ve al autobús o te dejaran abajo―mi hermana asintió y me abrazó como era costumbre cada vez que salíamos sin la otra, se despidió de Julie y se alejó hacia su transporte.

 

―Vamos entonces―dijo Julie señalando su auto. Teníamos toda la tarde para nosotras solas.

 

            Mastiqué la bombilla mientras seguían succionando la bebida dentro del vaso, la película daba mil vueltas en mi cabeza, mi amiga y yo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, yo veía la mueca en Julie y ella veía la mía. ¿En qué estábamos pensando para entrar a ver semejante bodrio? No importaba por donde miraba, ni cuantas vueltas intentaba darle al argumento, lo que me pareció una película entretenida en la sinopsis ahora me provocaba cierto repudio y unas ganas de salir corriendo de la sala. La próxima vez que se nos ocurra revivir el romanticismo femenino, lo pensaremos dos veces antes de comprar entradas para una porquería.

 

―Dinero malgastado―declaró Julie mientras salíamos del cine. La noche se había cernido sobre nuestras cabezas, eran ya las ocho y media, y para rematar, las nubes de la tormenta amenazaban con dejar caer un diluvio.

 

―Opino lo mismo, pero también digo que busquemos tu auto rápido―Julie asintió a mi lado.

 

            Nos encaminamos por las calles alumbradas por los faroles, había poca gente caminando, la mayoría estaba bajo resguardo, dentro de autos en sus edificios. El _Señor del Clima_ había dicho en la mañana que el frente sería especialmente fuerte y que las lluvias continuarían por los próximos tres días, a nadie le daban ganas de salir a mojarse con el viento helado calándole lo huesos.

 

            Sentí un pequeño golpe sobre mi cabeza que dejó a su paso humedad. Alcé el rostro mientras seguía caminando. Recibí una pequeña gota de agua en medio de mi frente.

 

―Apúrate―le dije a Julie, quien también había sentido una gota caer en su mejilla y ahora la limpiaba.

 

            Ambas doblamos en una esquina para ir en busca del auto. Las gotas de agua caían con un poco más de frecuencia mientras avanzábamos. Fue en ese momento cuando Julie gritó.

 

            Y yo también.

 

            El hombre dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo cuando escuchó nuestros gritos. No pude distinguir sus facciones debido a que se encontraba cerca de un callejón oscuro, además de huir a una velocidad que no le había visto tomar a ninguno de los miembros del equipo de atletismo.

 

― ¡Llama a la policía y al 911!―le grité a Julie.

 

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ―gritó mientras sacaba su teléfono. Yo estaba sacando el paraguas de mi bolso.

 

            Mi mano chocó con mi cámara fotográfica y la tomé también. Entonces corrí hacía la persona en el suelo.

 

― ¡Marca el número, Julie! ―insistí, mi amiga jadeó apenas, podía sentir su miedo, porque yo también lo sentía, el tipo podía estar en cualquier parte ahora. ¡Podría atacarnos!

 

            Toqué el pulso del hombre, para encontrar que no tenía pulso, inmediatamente busqué su muñeca para verificar lo que ya sabía. Estaba muerto.

 

            Entonces abrí el paraguas con torpeza, en el momento justo en que el chaparrón se nos vino encima. Y con la otra traté de enfocar lo mejor posible a la víctima con la cámara.

 

―La policía viene en camino―dijo con la voz cortada, escuché sus pasos dudosos detrás de mí― ¿qué estás haciendo? ―su mano mojada se posó sobre mi hombro, yo también me estaba mojando.

 

―La lluvia se llevará la evidencia―musité―la policía necesita pistas para atrapar al tipo que lo asesinó.

 

            Julie negó con la cabeza lentamente y supe lo que estaba pensando… _¿cómo era posible que mantuviera la mente fría?_


End file.
